That Kind Of Day
by xXBalorBabeXx
Summary: Amanda was hoping for a bit of relief from the cold she caught... what would unfolded would leave her, Finn and the others feeling like they were in a nuthouse.


" _Mandy, it's more than feeling exhausted, you've caught some kind of cold." Finn says after helping Amanda back to the bed, glancing at the clock that read 2:30 in neon lighting._

 _She had been feeling okay up until two days ago at the NXT taping… it had started out as a sluggish feeling the morning after the show and then a cough followed._

 _The cough that was now worse and other virus symptoms followed it and disrupting her sleep._

 _Finn disappeared back into the restroom, returning with a damp washcloth and placing it on Amanda's forehead, hoping to break the fever that was fluctuating between 100° and_ _103°… last time he checked, her fever was at 101.2° and earlier, it had been at 102.5°._

 _He had called Sami a few minutes ago, thankful that Sami only lived a short distance away from the apartment… kissing Amanda on her forehead after hearing a knock at the front door, he walked downstairs and opened it, letting Sami and Bayley in._

" _Grabbed what should help ease how she's feeling…" Sami says as they walked upstairs and he set the black canvas bag down, all three walking over to Amanda. "Hey kiddo." He says, brushing her hair back._

" _Guys-" Amanda started to say._

" _I know, you don't want us getting sick but we've all been exposed to countless illnesses." Bayley says, Finn placing the washcloth back on Amanda's head and soothingly rubbing her back._

 _Amanda had a feeling that the Chai Green tea in the black canvas bag was Bayley's idea… most likely as an attempt to keep Amanda from feeling too overmedicated with the assorted things necessary for a cold..._

"I think you'll overheat her with that!"

"She needs it, she's still shivering!"

Amanda opened her eyes halfway, seeing two blurry forms in front of her that she recognised as Finn and Sami… and then she put it back together through her scrambled mind.

' _Right. Sick, feverish, rough night.'_ Amanda thought as she pulled the blanket… or blankets completely off of her face, Finn and Sami seeing that they had woken her.

"Sorry, lass…" Finn says after sitting down, brushing Amanda's hair back.

How he had turned the covers and blankets into a cocoon around her, Amanda was sure that she'd never truly know.

But none of them could even remember where exactly this cold had sprung up from, just who had gotten sick.

First it was Scott Dawson.

Then it was Enzo Amore because he and Scott were in a match last week.

Then it was Big Cass and Carmella who had caught it because the two had shared rooms together on a nightly basis and hung around Enzo quite often.

The cold spread from Carmella to Alexa… and then to Amanda because Alexa had bitten her during their match.

Amanda buried her face into the pillow when the front door opened and loud voices were heard.

"See, I told you it would work!"

"Yeah and Balor's gonna kill you when he gets down here!"

Amanda tried to sit up, Finn stopping her as Sami walked downstairs.

"Can you two loudmouths knock it off?!" Sami asks loudly, Enzo and Colin 'Big Cass' Cassady looking at him.

"Is Tiny sick?" Enzo asks.

"Yep. Finn's up there keeping an eye on her." Sami says, seeing a half awake Bayley on the couch.

"Well we can entertain ourselves." Colin says.

Sami and Bayley weren't so sure about this.

 **A while later…**

A loud smash, followed by "You fucking morons!" and a loud smack echoed throughout the apartment.

The commotion had Finn and Amanda opening their sleepy eyes, neither remembering when they fell asleep.

"You can't just break his things just because you lost at Monopoly!" Bayley shouted, her face red with anger and Enzo with a red handprint on his face.

"Hey, I wasn't the one who sent the board crashing through the window!" Enzo says.

"Whether you did it or not, that window needs to be replaced! And can you keep your voices down?"

The four looked at the staircase, seeing Finn and Amanda, the Demon Mistress having pulled the Demon King's leather jacket onto her shivering frame.

"Sorry, didn't mean to wake you." Sami says.

"Just don't break anything else." Finn says, taking Amanda back upstairs.

Amanda pulled the jacket off and set it aside after folding it, Finn helping her back into the bed and once again turning the covers into a cocoon for her.

"Some of our friends… are crazy." Amanda says quietly as Finn stretched out next to her, one arm wrapped around her.

"Yes they are, love." Finn says, kissing Amanda on her forehead.

It was about 20 minutes after the two had dozed off again that more noises echoed and woke them up.

"Now you smashed up his framed poster of Obi-Wan with a fucking paintball gun?!" Bayley yelled, Enzo screaming as she whacked him with a rolling pin.

"I am gonna murder that damn loudmouth!" Finn growled, trying to stand up but Amanda stopped him as more whacks and screams followed.

"I think we should leave that to Bayley." Amanda says.

"I hope she does a damn good job, that was a rare poster that took forever to find, Mandy." Finn says, brushing Amanda's hair back.

"Help! Stop laughing because she's trying to kill me and save me, please!" Enzo screamed.

"Sorry, pal. You're on your own." Colin and Sami say simultaneously through their laughter.

Finn rested his head on the pillow, trying to keep Amanda calm by rubbing his hand up and down her back.

Both heard another crashing sound, assuming it was Enzo trying to get away from Bayley and had broken the coffee table in the process.

"Now can I kill him?" Finn asks, pouting at Amanda as she looked at him.

Amanda responded by wrapping her left arm around him, nuzzling her head onto his torso as "And stay out!" was heard, followed by the front door slamming.

The clock nearby read 10:30 AM… it was gonna be a long day.


End file.
